you belong to me:
by pRiinCiipEzaAh n.n
Summary: ONE SHOT/first fic Basada en una historia real.Historia de amor y amistad sobre esta asombrosa familia que todas amamos: los Cullen y Bella! jajaja xD dejen sus comentarios de que puedo mejorar y asi ok? lQm! bye los espero con sus reviews!


You belong with me*

Capítulo 1: revelando el secreto

_Aaah! Se ve tan lindo riéndose… ojala este año deje de pensar en su tonta ex novia y se fije un poco más en mi, digo ¡¿porque sigue pensando en ella?! A ella casi nunca la ve, ¡solo la vio en un campamento! ¿Cómo puede ser que solo por eso le empezó a gustar? ¿A ella cuando la va a volver a ver? (si es qe la vuelve a ver) ¿y a mí? A mí me puede ver mucho más seguido qe a la tal paulina…. ¡Ja! Tal vez sea eso. Seguramente el se va por lo difícil por los retos y no por lo que puede tener cuando él quiera bueno pues si ese es el caso yo puedo…… _

-auch!- _mi pato de peluche (pancho) acaba de pegarme en la cabeza_- oye no es justo ¡esa si me dolió!

-no es mi culpa- _me encanta su hermosa voz- _para que estabas tan distraída

_Alcance a lanzarle un cojín pero con mi mala puntería obviamente no le dio. Ya se tardaron mucho… la papelería está en la esquina… uff ya llegaron qe alivio :) …. No no se vayan… mmm bueno al menos se queda Alice (su hermana y una amiga mía) _

_Aaah esa vez que fuimos al cine ha sido la mejor película qe he visto bueno casi no la vi pero no importa me divertí muchísimo esa vez. Aaah molestando al señor de atrás y como Edward se enojo por lo que me dijo el naco de al lado de nosotros… empezó a decir qe era gordo, naco y…._

-abro tu sesión en tu lap?- _Alice ya había terminado de forrar y no tenía nada más que hacer aparte yo agarre su Ipod y me puse a hablar con Ángela jeje_

-eeh? Ah, sí si qieres- _Edward tenia razón estaba un poco distraída además necesito forrar con atención o si no queda horrible! jaja_

¿Con quién puedo hablar?-

Pues ¿quien esta conectado?-

Aaah mira esta Jessica... ¿le puedo decir hola bebe? Asi se hablan no- _ Jessy es la única qe sabe qe me gusta Edward_

Si si qieres- _ cuando le dije a Jessy no me creyó no sé porque…¡! ¡Alice no puede hablar con ella!-_ no olvídalo con Jessy no hables!! –_mi reacción fue exagerada y Alice se rio cuando vio no sé porque… espero qe no sospeche nada…_

¿Porque no puedo? Ay no seas mala yo te cuento un chorro de cosas- ¡_no! yo sabía qe Jessy luego luego iba a decir algo por el estilo yo la conozco… y si asi fue:_

Hola bebe (Jessy)

Hola bebe (Alice qe según esto era yo)

¿Como estas bebe? (Jessy)

Excelente ¿y tú? (Alice qe según esto era yo)

Bien (Jessy)

Mmmm tu excelente me dice qe paso algo bueno 3 (Jessy)

Cállate aquí esta Alice (yo) _si se qe fui muy obvia jaja pero en mi defensa si Alice se llega a enterar no me trataría igual y aparte me haría pasar un chorro de penas! No no eso no! Que el nunca se entere! Bueno ahora solo falta saber qe le voy a decir a Alice :S_

Ay ya dime qe poca yo te cuento todo- _ya sabía yo qe esto tenia qe pasar :S_

No pues nada importante ya sabes lo de siempre de quien le gusta y eso-

Ash ¡dime! ¿Si adivino me dices?-

Si, no creo qe adivines, no lo conoces- _ojala se lo crea todo! Se que no se mentir pero no tiene nada de malo intentarlo _

Ash que mala -

_Y asi fue un largo rato hasta qe se harto y dejo de preguntar. Y creo que se molestó conmigo _

_Bueno creo que es mejor que le diga ¿qué tan malo puede ser? Si mejor le digo y a lo mejor hasta ¡me ayuda! Si qe buena idea pero le diré hasta antes de dormir siempre platicamos antes asi que ese es el momento. ¡Soy una genio! Jajaja_

Quieres qe te diga lo de Jessy?- _ya sabía la respuesta_

¡Si Dime!- _Ja un poco obvio_

Bueno te digo en el cuarto- e_stábamos subiendo las escaleras_

_Llegando al cuarto_

Ya dime- _ en susurros _

Ok ok pero ¡júrame qe no le dices a Edward!- _tenía que, sino asegurarme por lo menos hacerme la ilusión de que no le iba a decir!_

Aaah! ¿Le gusta Edward?- ¡¿_qe?! Creyó que a Jessy le gusta! Wau que equivocada esta!!.... pero ¿y si le digo qe si? Jessy no se enojaría ella no es asi además me ahorraría muchas penas y seguiría siendo amiga de Alice! que fácil solución! _

Si pero ¡¡no le digas a Edward!!-

¿ Y como te dijo o qe?- _ouch me inventaré una historia creíble- _y ¿cómo lo conoce?

_Y pues ¿qué más podía hacer? Me puse a inventar ¡que más da! Jajaja ¡seguro qe Jessy me perdona y si no pues aclararé todo qon Alice. Pero si Jessy no se enoja todo será perfecto!_

_Al dia siguiente hable qon Jessy y ¡obviamente no había problema! Yo sé que es una gran amiga y que puedo contar con ella ¡para lo qe sea! Solo que ahora le debo una grande jajaja xD_


End file.
